1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of animal husbandry and more particularly to a method of performing an animal related action on an animal by means of a robot arm. The invention further relates to a device for performing said method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to perform animal related actions on an animal using a robot arm. Such animal related actions may include milking, cleaning and other actions related to animal husbandry. In order to perform such actions it may be necessary to first carry out measurements on the animal by means of a sensor for the purpose of locating the animal part to be treated. After successful location of the animal part, the robot arm is moved to a target position relative to that part and the animal related action is performed.
In such known devices, it may sometimes happens that, by means of the sensor, objects are found that do not correspond to the animal part searched. This leads to incorrect movements of the robot arm and consequently to loss of time. Therefore, it is of great importance that locating an animal part takes place in an accurate and exact manner.